Moving Closer Together BruceWayne x SelinaKyle
by sspade.brandy
Summary: In this universe Selina isn't shot, Jerome is defeated and all is well except teen angst in dark gloomy Gotham. MAJOR Bruce and Selina fluff, for my hopeless romantics out there.
1. Chapter 1

So this is kind of an idealistic version of one of the episodes in Gotham where I thought Bruce and Selina could have been brought much closer to boyfriend and girlfriend. Constructive criticism is welcome! And I don't anything except the story plot.

Bruce, Selina, and Alfred all walked into the study. Selina tossing her whip on the leather couch and sitting next to the armrest.

"Right" Alfred started, looking to Bruce, "well I'm going to take a very long and very hot shower. And then I'm going to make a legendary fry up." Selina smiled at his bright attitude even after what they had endured.

"Will you be joining us Ms. Kyle?" Alfred questioned while turning to Selina.

After a second she responded, "I've got no plans."

"Excellent" he exclaimed then walking over to Bruce and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright mate?" he questioned while looking Bruce in the eye. He only looked back signaling he was going to be fine.

"Good day" Alfred mumbles as he exits the study to proceed with that hot shower.

Bruce then slowly walks over to the couch Selina is lounging on, while both of them make eye contact with each other. "Thank you again" Bruce says siting down next to her.

Selina shifts and places her legs on top his looking intently into his eyes. "I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

Looking at her with desperation and longing. He starts to lean in looking at her lips, and closes the space in between them, Selina wrapping an arm around his neck. It's pure bliss every time they kiss, and this time was no exception.

It's warm and inviting and always put Bruce in a good mood no matter what was happening in the twisted city they call home.

Giving him a small smirk Selina responds, "your welcome".

He looks at her intently noticing her beauty behind all black leather and dirt from today. Then smirks and pulls the corniest move in the book.

He fakes a huge yawn, extending his arms up, and scoots more towards Selina so she is now sitting on his lap. Then lowers his arms around her waist. She rolls her eyes and laughs, "you're stupid. " He doesn't respond just smiles.

"I have a proposal for you," Bruce starts.

"Mhmm?" she responds putting her chin on his shoulder.

"I have to go to a benefit ball since my family sponsored this charity. And I was wondering if you would go as my date."

"So we're a thing now?" Selina questioned although the answer would be a definite 'yes' she wanted to tease him a little bit.

"Well I want to be...if that's ok with you...I mean."

"Ok stop," Selina just smiled at him, then slowly leaned in. Bruce got the message and gently kissed her like silk. 'So soft and smooth' she thought, so many emotions swirling in between them. He pulled away nodding towards her. "So is that a yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "you're clueless" she stated and nuzzled back into the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around tighter and kissed on the forehead.

Alfred called both teens to the kitchen. After she doesn't move an inch to get up, he shifts his hands to behind her knees and lower back. Picking her up bridal style, and beginning to walk towards the kitchen. But Selina had something to say about it.

"Bruce put me down."

"You're fine Selina, just relax..."

"No! Put me down!"

He puts her back on the ground, with a slight smirk since he knows he got on her nerves.

She adjusts her leather jacket, but giving up and taking it off. To reveal and black fitted top with multiple cross crossing straps, on the top and high back. And although it was long sleeved, it still had a sexy look to it. Which Bruce didn't mind at all, and Selina noticed.

After they both walked to the kitchen they saw Alfred setting out tons of plated food on the dining room table. "It smells like actual food heaven in here," Selina states stealing a roasted potato chunk from a bowl.

"Well", Alfred started, putting the last bowl down, "I did say I was going to make you two a legendary fry up."

"And legendary it is," Bruce responded as Alfred walks out. "Thank You."

He pulled out a chair for Selina,rolling her eyes and sitting down, then proceeding to sitting down. Bruce simply smirked at her antics and sat across from her. They then both continue to fill their plates up with the delicious food Alfred had prepared, and making small talk.

"So," Selina started " what will this ball be like?"

"Just a bunch of rich people talking about the 1% life," he smirks looking down at his food. "I'm hoping you'll make it a bit more interesting."

"Ya I don't know how talking about the '1% life' is going to go since that's not my forte." Selina responded rather truthfully. "And I guess I'll have to actually talk to people, rather than just steal their wallets."

"Yes, that would be nice." He responded.

Bruce looked at her with a serious look, " but you know there is going to be a lot of paparazzi there because, a) I'm going and b) it's a huge event. So you have to be on your best behavior." He said giving her a look.

Selina looked up, "What. Of course I'll be on my best behavior. But don't expect no pinkie up when I'm drinking tea." Bruce chuckled.

"Well just be carful because all eyes are gonna be on you." She suddenly looked up from her food.

"Why would all eyes be on me?"

"Because you'll be going as my girlfriend and a lot of press like to get into my dating life. And your very pretty."

Selina looked at him amused," oh I'm pretty now?"

"You were always pretty Selina, don't let it go to your head."

"Oh I'm letting it go to my head." She finished as she sipped her drink. Smirking at him, as Bruce smirked back at her witty remark.

They finished their meal about an hour later, and somehow Bruce had slowly migrated to the head of the table next to Selina. They were just talking about all the funny things in the world just enjoying each other's company, when another idea popped into Bruce's head.

"How about tomorrow I'll take you out somewhere, to give you a little taste of what the media will be like at the event."

"I also don't happen to just have a ball gown laying around..."

"Well then now we don't have to discuss where we're going. Unless you wanna go to lunch."

"Very tempting Mr. Wayne," she said tracing her finger along the rim of her glass.

"So is that a yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Are you going to go to your apartment or do you wanna stay here for the night."

"I need to go home, I haven't feed my cats in like 12 hours. They won't be to happy."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that."

"Alright let me tell Alfred."

He walked over to the stairs and called up, "ALFRED I'M TAKING SELINA HOME BE HOME IN 30 UNLESS I TELL YOU DIFFRENT."

"OKAY MASTER BRUCE, BE SAFE."

He turned to Selina, "Alright let's go."

They both walked out into the twelve-car garage car garage and Bruce picked out his matte black Jaguar and opened to door for Selina to get it. She smirked at him sliding a hand across his shoulder as she got in. He chuckles walking over to the drivers side the proceeding to turn on the car and pull out. Only to notice it's dark and rainy outside, but then again it's almost midnight and it's Gotham. He decided to start some conversation with Selina.

"So when did you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Noon-ish I need to recover after what happened today, it was a bit traumatizing."

There was a moment of silence. And she turned to him and asked, "Are...you okay?"

He glimpsed at her looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll be alright, Alfred's safe, your safe, which is most important." The car went back to silence, but a comfortable silence.

Selina noticed Bruce's forearm on the console in between them. She wanted to feel his warmth and safety so she placed her forearm about a centimeter away from his, pretending not to notice how close she got to him. The sleeve of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbow, so she could feel the heat rolling of him in comforting waves. And despite Selina's knowing Bruce definitely noticed when he had a surge of

warmth on his arm. He slowly but surely moved is hand to interlock with Selina's. It was so soft and gentle, yet firm and meaning full. He started gently moving is thumb against her hand tenderly. Then she said something surprising.

"Stay over tonight."

He looked over to her to make sure she wasn't just teasing. But when he looked into her eyes he say the sincerity but also a little fear. He never realized it, but Selina lives right in the bad parts of Gotham. In the middle of the gang territories and gun fights no wonder she's scared. Knowing her thought, she probably didn't want him to see she's scared, so he'll just play it off. As usual. "What you can't live without me for a few hours?" He teases with a smile.

She just smiles back and squeezes his hand tighter.

When they reach her apartment he realizes how nice the building is. She instructed him to park the car in the garage below the apartments. "Since when did you get a parking garage?"

"I told you I moved didn't I?"

"No. You didn't."

"Well Barbra and Tabitha bought me an apartment, but I hate how it's near all the gang stuff."

'Oh so she was scared' Bruce thought.

He parked the car and they both walked up to her apartment. When she opened the door he realized, this was James Gordon and Barbra Keen's old apartment.

"She gave you her apartment?"

"Ya, Barbara moved out a month before I even met her."

Selina took of her jacket and threw on the couch along with herself.

"I'm gonna call Alfred and tell him I'm staying here over night."

She gave a muffled okay as he walked over to another room. She then realized she needs to clean her room. She painfully got up and walked up the spiral stair case to the bedroom. She grabbed all the clothes on the floor and threw them in a bin across the room.

"Selina..." Bruce called to her from down stairs.

"I'm upstairs" she yelled back. He trudged up the stairs, tired. When he reached the bedroom he looked at Selina, then at the bed, then back to Selina. She chuckled at his antics then collapsed onto the king bed. Right as Bruce lands on the bed next to her. They looked at each other deep in their eyes. He extended his arms in front of him and looked to Selina. She accepted and wrapped her arms around his waist as he hugged her shoulders. The embrace was so warm and tender, she could feel his breath on her shoulder as he nuzzled ever so slightly into her shoulder. He smelled musky and piney, but not over done like some teenage boys. It was natural and comforting. They feel asleep like this, not even bothering to change into sleeping clothes, both feeling safe in the tender embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

So I got a lot of positive feedback on the first chapter so here is the second . Enjoy and reviews are very welcomed, love your feedback!

Of course I own nothing but the plot.

Bruce woke up to sunlight in his eyes, and in all of his clothes from the night before, except his shirt was completely unbuttoned.

He looked down at his arms to find a sleeping Selina hugging his bare torso. How that happened he will never know.

Looking to his wrist he noticed it was only 8:15 in the morning, surprised he woke up this early since he went to bed so late.

He looked down to Selina who was starting to stir awake. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes to Bruce staring with affection at her. She removed her arms from around Bruce, rubbing her eyes, but Bruce's remained.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she said with her eyes closed. He smiled and pulled her flush against his body, nuzzling back into her neck. "Your weird," she responded. He just giggled in the crook of her neck.

After a while Bruce rolled on his back, sitting up saying, "I need to go home to shower and put on some clean clothes. Do you want me to take you with me now or pick you up on the way to lunch?"

"I need to shower too. So on the way to lunch would be best."

"Alright then I'm gonna head home so I can pick you up by noon-ish?" He said as he buttoned up his shirt and grabbing his jacket from the chair next to the night stand.

"Ya I should be ready then," she stated.

"K" Bruce responded making his way downstairs, with Selina walking behind him. And in the light he noticed how nice Selina's new apartment really is.

It was re-decorated from when Barbara was there, it had more silver and black accents and more edgy. And less art. Bruce hated Barbra's art. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen table then walked over to the door, and turned around to find Selina leaning on the metal railing of the spiral staircase.

"Can I get a good bye," he questioned hopefully. Selina smirked and walked over to Bruce lifting her arms to his neck to hug him. He opened his arms welcoming her warm embrace and wrapping his arms around her waist. After a moment she pulled back and placed her hands on his face, pulling his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"See you soon."

"Alright see you at noon."

And with that Bruce left Selina apartment and started driving home, hoping to not get stuck in any morning rush traffic.

Also noticing how empty the car felt without Selina in it. And no it wasn't just because there was another person when she was in the car, but she brought this energy and emotion that Bruce didn't know he had.

Selina was having similar thoughts back in her apartment. She flipped back in her bed thinking about how quickly their relationship had intensified over the last 24 hours. It shocked her really. Selina knew they had a connection ever since she agreed to help him with his parents.

He was so little back then, so lost in his own grief. He has grown into such a strong person and to be truthful, a very handsome man and very passionate lover for such a young relationship.

And although she would never admit it to a single living soul, she was excited to be introduced to the media and public as Bruce's girlfriend. It made her quite jealous when he was putting on his playboy act and messing with a bunch of girls and drinking. It wasn't him and she hated when he wasn't his mature, sensible self.

She slowly started to get up and start getting ready for her date? Is that what this was? A date? This was their first actually date, other than just walking on the edges of buildings together. That memory made her smile, that he would risk his life just to talk to her.

Back at the Wayne manor Bruce was

Looking in the mirror making sure his hair had that perfect swoop he was known to have. He was wearing something simple,

a dark dress shirt, medium wash jeans, and a designer leather bomber jacket and matching belt. Gotta keep up that rich kid look.

Adjusting he shirt he realized how much he actually missed Selina, even from being away from her for just around and hour. He would have to fix that one-day. He smirked, if she ever stopped being so stubborn. But then again, would that ever happen?

He hopped into his slightly more friendly silver Tesla and headed over to Selina's apartment.

Selina had just finished putting on some lipgloss to finish her 'look'. She was wearing a dark denim skirt, a mauve silk flowy cami, a pair of black suede booties, and gold necklaces and earrings. She though she looked pretty cute.

And although she would never admit it she was excited for this date. She would final be recognized as Bruce's girlfriend and other girls can back off. But what can she say, he is very handsome and always seems to draw on girls like a magnet, even if he doesn't try. Selina's phone buzzed,

_I'll be there in a min, don't worry I'll come up. _

She smirked; he always knew what made her giggle. 'Such and idiot' she though. As promised about a few minutes later she heard a knocking on her door. She grabbed her black and gold cross body clutch and headed down the stairs. She opened the door to find Bruce smiling at her. She flashed a smile, "what are you so excited about?"

"And you call me the idiot," he responded rolling his eyes playfully. "Shall we go I have a lunch reservation and then we'll go shopping for a dress for the gala."

They both started walking out Selina locking the door behind them. "So", Bruce started, "just don't lash out at the paparazzi and look happy. " He looked over to her and she looked a little nervous.

So he snaked a hand into hers interlocking fingers, and stopped her in the hall. Looking into her eyes he said," it'll be fine, I'll be with you the entire time."

Selina gave a small smile that quickly turned into a cocky smirk.

"Who said I was nervous?" Bruce chuckled.

"Whatever you say" they walked onto the elevator and soon into the car. After about 10 minutes of driving and small talk they reach the parking garage across from the restaurant. As soon as they walked out of the parking garage 10 people with cameras swarmed around Bruce and Selina.

"Who's this Bruce?"

"Is this your new girl?"

"Mr. Wayne can we have your statement on Wayne Enterprise's new investment?"

"Will you be attending the benefit ball?"

"What is your name lovely lady?"

"How long have you two been together?"

Selina squeezed Bruce's hand tighter as they started to cross the street. When they reached the other side Bruce turned around to the photographers,

" Excuse me, I would like enjoy a lunch with my girlfriend so please stay outside. Be polite to my privacy and the other customers inside. Thank You." And flashed a smile before walking away.

All the paparazzi suddenly stopped yelling and just continued taking pictures. Selina was amazed; she had seen so many stories of the media over whelming celebrities and invading their privacy. Bruce didn't even seem phased.

"Wow, that was something" she stated.

"Ya, they know they better listen to me unless they wanna get fired."

Selina looked at him puzzled. "I have an in with the all the media companies. It has come in very handy."

As they walked up to the front desk they hostess greeted them. "Hello! Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes Wayne," Bruce responded.

"Of course, follow me." She led them towards the back of the restaurant where it was less crowded, and sat them at a table for two. Bruce pulled the chair out for her and pushed her in before sitting down himself.

"So what did you think, was it that bad?"

"Eh, it was a little scary. They really just come on to you, with like no warning."

"What is this I hear, something that scares the infamous Selina Kyle?"

They both started laughing," you should see Barbra when she gets mad, I run in the opposite direction." They both laughed at that until Bruce looking at her with this look.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?"

"No in fact you didn't."

At this point the waiter had come and taken their orders. After their food came out they ate along talk about what is going on in there lives.

"So what else is new?" Bruce asks.

"Well I found a new cat." Selina stated.

"Oh really?"

"Ya he actually reminds me of you," she smirked, "dark, brooding..."

"Gee thanks"

"But yet somehow charming, and he is a very pretty cat."

Bruce chuckled," and have you named this cat?"

"Well I was considering naming him Alfred.."

Bruce chuckled again," Oh you should, I'm sure the human Alfred would really appreciate that." Selina laughed.

"Oh I'm sure."

After Bruce paid the check they both headed towards the dress shop, which was only 4 blocks down. As soon as the walked outside there was three times as many paparazzi from when the entered.

"Oh my god," Selina whispered under her breath.

"Just act natural," Bruce whispered into her ear, and slid his hand around her waist.

"Whoa there don't get too touchy," Selina warned.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Bruce said.

"Whatever," she retorted.

Then they were hit with a wave of camera flashes and questions about who this mystery girl was, Wayne Enterprises, what Bruce has been up to, but most of all of he would be attending the benefit ball.

But even more important, if he would be attending with his new girl. Of course neither said a word, they just kept on walking and Bruce would occasionally flash a smile. Selina just kept her head pressed into Bruce's shoulder, trying to hide from the bombardment. Being a claustrophobic everything was just too close, not enough room to breathe.

"Bruce it's too much, I can't," she said urgently. He looked down to her concerned face.

"Selina what's wrong?"

"Their too close, like their closing in," she responded very frantic. Bruce looked at the people surrounding them and realized how close they were getting. Especially to Selina, constantly flashing a camera in her face or screaming a question at her.

"EVERYONE BACK UP," Bruce yelled hoping they would get the message. Suddenly all the flashing and yelling stop, and the media all pushed away from the couple. Once they were at a far enough distance he focused back on Selina who had her head in her hands.

He crouched down and tilted her head up so she was looking directly at him. Bruce also realized how heavily she was breathing. And in a small whisper she began to speak.

"They were too close, I couldn't breathe!"

He pulled her into a tight hug," I know, I'm gonna have them leave us alone for the rest of the day."

He turned to the crowd of people still surrounding them.

"I don't wanna see this ever happen again when I am with my girlfriend. Make this very clear if I see even just one of you following us around as we go through our day, I will see to it you are fired."

He spoke and a calm yet sharp tone that got the point across very clear. And with that the crowd thinned allowing Bruce and Selina to continue walking to the dress shop.


	3. Chapter 3

I just own the plot. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Bruce and Selina were about half way to the dress shop, so they should pick a dress for the benefit ball. Selina removed his hand from her waist and clasped it with her own.

"Do you have any idea on what you plan to get?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, how fancy is the event?"

"Well it's a ball so pretty fancy. But that dosent mean you have to wear a ball gown."

"That's for sure," Selina responded sarcastically, "you wouldn't catch me dead in a ball gown." Bruce chuckled at her antics.

They reached the shop, Bruce of course, opening the door for Selina. She visibly rolled her eyes.

"Bruce I'm so glad you're here," an elderly women with a thick accent said very enthusiastically.

She walked up and placed her hands on Bruce's cheeks. "My god you look just like your father, so dashing!"

Bruce just smiled, "thank you Raina. You're looking well too."

Raina looked over to Selina, " I see the lucky lady!" And Selina just smiled awkwardly.

"What's your name dear?"

"Selina," she responded.

"What a beautiful girl, you're lucky Bruce!"

Raina took a few measurements from Selina, then asked the two to follow them. Bruce whispered to Selina, "she may be weird but she's good at what she's does. My mom used to go to her."

Selina inwardly smiled at that.

Raina turned around at them, "I go pick some dresses, make your self comfortable ." She said as she angled towards a pink velvet couch.

Bruce looked around, "I'm surprised there is no one here today. It is usually so packed in here."

"I guess we're just lucky," Selina responded.

Raina came pack with about 6 dresses sling over her shoulder and brought Selina into a dressing room. She helped her into the first dress, it was a long, flowy, lavender dress with a silver belt at the waist. She walked out to show Bruce.

"What do you t.."

"It's too happy, not me." She responded rather quickly.

"I agree," Bruce said.

So she went back into the dressing and came out with a peach short dress with fabric flowers all over the top.

"Too flowery."

Then a yellow dress with a long cape down the back.

"Too weird."

Then a nude dress with a slit up the side.

"I look naked."

Bruce laughed at that one.

And after 5 more dresses she came out with a dark blue mermaid styled dress with off the shoulder straps all covered in an intricate rose gold beading in swirling patterns.

"Wow," Bruce said.

"What?" She asked.

"You look stunning."

Selina blushed," I guess I do," she said looking at herself in the mirror. Bruce couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Raina I think we found the one."

After purchasing the dress it was around 4:30 and truthfully Selina wasn't ready to go home.

"Bruce I completely forgot I need shoes to go with the dress," Selina stated.

"Ugh girls." Bruce groaned.

"Oh shut up."

They walked back to the car hand in hand with the dress in its sleeve sling over his shoulder. To Selina's surprise there was no paparazzi, "Looks like they listened to you" she said.

"Of course they did" he said with a boyish grin.

Selina rolled her eyes.

"So the shoe store is closed on weekends, but we can still order them at home."

"Ok let's go to your place," she replied.

They were walking back to the parking garage before they were stopped by a trio of girls with short private school uniforms, loud obnoxious voices, and thick eyeliner. One of them looked Bruce and shrieked.

"Omg are you Bruce Wayne?!"

Bruce gave a suave smile and adjusted his cuffs, "In fact I am."

"Wow he's even hotter in person."

Another girl pushed forward with stick straight hair, " Um who are you," she said looking Selina up and down.

Selina slipped her hand into Bruce's and gave the other girl a dirty look. "I'm his girlfriend thank you very much."

The third girl completely disregarded Selina and continued flirting with Bruce. "So I'm having a party tonight and you," she said grabbing his jacket lapels, " are invited as my date."

" Wow that's really quite the offer," he replied trying to keep his cool facade in front of his increasing uncomfortable insides.

While Selina just stood there dumb founded. 'I can't believe he is just letting this girl touch him like that. And not even stop her,' she thought. She was done.

Selina dropped his hand and took the keys out of his jacket pocket. Looking him dead in the eyes, " I'll be in the car for when ever you decide your'e done," she said with crudeness rolling off her tongue and proceed to walk away towards the parking garage fuming.

Bruce looked at her while she walked away not yet fully grasping what just happened. 'Shit' he thought. He let these wannabes get the best of him and now he has a mad girlfriend. He shooed off the three girls telling them he wasn't interested in their party and ran after Selina.

"Selina," she didn't turn around, "Selina!" He finally caught up as she entered the garage grabbing her by the wrist and turning her around. "Selina please talk to me." He saw tears pooling in her eyes.

" Talk to you! Bruce she was hardcore flirting with you, asking you out to a party, and grabbing your jacket! To me there is nothing here to talk about, you want your private school ritzy girl you can have 'em!" She turned around prepared to walk away again before Bruce pulled her against him with his free arm but this time by her waist and looking her deep into her eyes.

"Selina I don't want them, I want you and only you. I don't care about one-sided fake private school girls and their dumb parties; I care about your edgy style, your amazing determination, your amazing smarts cause Selina your'e so smart, and your fantastic personality. I don't care about riches and looks and although you're quite easy on the eyes I care about you for you.

I just got scared, I've never handled girls quite like that I just didn't know what to do and froze. I'm so sorry."

She let a single tear drip from her eye, " I think I'm sorry too I overreacted I should have known you were just scared and didn't know what to do and…"

He placed the dress bag down on a car and grabbed her two hands in his, " No you didn't overreact I was being a complete ass and didn't even think of you and your feelings. Plus," he smirked " who else is going to keep me in line."

Selina smirked back and placed her arms around his neck and let her hands play with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck. " I guess it's gonna have to be me then cause we all know you need to be checked up on once in a while."

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her flush against himself, leaning his head down to hers, " I guess so."

They kissed gently and delicately like the current moment. And after few seconds he pulled back looking back at her eyes. " Let's go home."

"Let's" she responded and moving her hands to around his arm as he picked up the dress bag and they continued walking into the garage to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews I am so glad you have been enjoying the story so far. Hope you enjoy, next chapter coming soon!

It has been about four days past dress shopping and Selina was in her kitchen placing food out for her new cat. "Come here Alfie," she picked up the kitten when the doorbell rang.

"Seriously who is ringing the door bell at 8 a.m. " she asked Alfie.

She opened the door to no other than her boyfriend Bruce Wayne holding a bouquet of roses.

"Before you say anything," he started " I know its really early and I didn't tell you I was coming over but," he looked down to the flowers. " I missed you to I came to see you."

Selina was a little taken aback but finally came back to reality and placed Alfie down and wrapped her arms are his neck. " I missed you too." She whispered as Bruce put his face in her neck.

She let go and stepped to the side allowing Bruce to walk into her apartment. Picking Alfie back up from the floor and handing him to Bruce. " Can you hold him for a sec?"

" Uh sure. Is this your new cat?"

Selina walked off towards the kitchen. " Kitten. But yes his name is Alfie I found him on my fire escape last week."

Bruce pet the cat examining its solid black fur and bright blue eyes looking back at him. Selina walked back over to him holding a bowl of milk, presenting it to the cat and petting its body while it drank.

" See Alfie you do look like Bruce."

"Are you saying I look like a cat?"

Selina looked up at Bruce and smirked, " No I'm saying the cat looks like you. And I think you're getting taller." She took the bowl and walked back to the kitchen this time Bruce following her.

She placed the bowl in the sink and lifted her self on top of the counter, another orange cat putting its head in her lap. Bruce leaded against the kitchen door frame cat still in arms.

"So what do you have planed for today Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce placed the kitten down and walked towards Selina with the tiniest smile. " Don't call me that Mr. Wayne was my father. But I was thinking of going on a walk in the park, it's a really nice day outside. Which you wouldn't know with how dark it is in here."

"Well I need it dark," she said pulling Bruce towards her with her legs.

"For what ," he asked placing his hand around her waist.

"So I can do this," Selina said placing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Bruce leaned into the kiss deepening it and sliding his hands lower on her hips pulling her further off the granite and closer to him. The kissed for another minute before she released and placed her hands on his jawline and smiled at him. He smiled back and placed her on the ground.

"I hate you," he responded chuckling.

Selina laughed back, " Let me get ready then we can go."

She walked upstairs and started getting ready while Bruce sat on her chase lounge with Alfie.

Twenty minutes later Selina came back down the spiral stairs with a tight olive green long sleeve shirt, high waisted black jeans, and black ankle boots with a thick heel. Accessorized with gold rings, mascara, a touch of lipgloss, and of course her shoulder length curly hair.

"Well you look fantastic." Bruce said getting up off the couch.

Selina gave a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She grabbed her keys from the foyer table and left, Bruce following, and locked the door. He wrapped his arm around her waist again as they walked down the hall. She looked him up and down just noticing how well dressed he was in his usual Versace black, high turtle neck, and his Armani heather gray dress pants. But this time noticing a think silver band around his middle finger. She picked up his hand examining the ring.

"This new?"

He looked at his hands in hers, " It was my dads promise ring with my mother. It just reminds me of them."

" Do you miss them?" She asked looking at him.

"Everyday."

She hugged his waist as the elevator opened up on the parking level. Bruce walked her to his black Rolls Royce opening the door for her before entering on his side. They had light casual conversation while driving, Selina making fun of Bruce's car choice, and Bruce asking about Alfie, his new favorite of Selinas cats. They drove to the upper east side, the classier more expensive side and parked inside the park parking lot. Bruce grabbed his coat from the back seat as Selina placed her keys in the glove compartment.

" K you ready?" He said tossing his jacket over his shoulder.

" As I'll ever be," she replied.

They were walking for two hours having casual conversation enjoying each others company.

"You know Alfred said you're his favorite girlfriend of mine?" Bruce asked Selina.

" Um Im the only girlfriend you've ever had," she replied with a smile.

"Actually," Bruce said holding up his pointer finger, " I had a girlfriend at age five, I was really popu.." Selina punched him in the shoulder.

"But you my favorite girlfriend," he said grabbing Selina's hand and kissing her on the cheek. She gave the finest smile trying not to give Bruce the satisfaction. Later on their walk they were stopped by a lady, with a slick low bun wearing an olive green two piece suit and silk top underneath, along with a man wearing a button up and fresh pressed slacks; clearly they were affluent.

" Why Bruce Wayne, hello I'm Mrs. Violet Bontry and my husband Angelo Bontry, Im the director of vogue magazine. We were good friends of your parents."

Bruce shook both of their hands, "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you this is my girlfriend Selina," he gestured to her, just simply giving. Wave rather than shaking.

"As the director I was wondering if you were interested in doing a photoshoot for the cover spot of our September issue? We've always wanted to have another Wayne after your father did the issue when he was around your age."

Bruce smiled, "I would love to, if you contact the manor sometime tomorrow I'm sure we could schedule something."

"Oh and also," the lady added, "I was also wondering if your girlfriend would like to be part of the shoot. They would be fantastic shots, you both look so good together. "

Selina shook her head"Oh Im no model, its really."

"Such a fantastic idea," Bruce interrupted her, squeezing her hand.

Mrs. Bontry smiled, "I'll give you a call, pleasure to meet you Ms. Selina."

The couple walked away and left Bruce and Selina to continue their path.

"Bruce you know I am no model and will look ridiculous." Selina stated with a slight attitude.

"No you won't Selina, you'll be with me and it'll be fun plus, " he said stepping in from of her and grabbing both of her hands, "you too gorgeous to now share some of that with the world."

She blushed, " Well you know.."

BOOM. A large explosion went off ten feet from the couple sending them flying in different directions and rendering them unconscious.

Bruce awoke to a high pitched ringing in his ears and pain throughout his entire body. He sat up looking at his hands, bloodied from catching his fall. Then looking up to see people running in chaos and hearing police and ambulance alarming going off in the close distance. Then he remembered, Selina. He painfully stood up not seeing her around himself. Looking around frantically he still could not see her.

"Selina! Selina!" Then he heard quiet groan behind a smashed park bench, running over to fid Selina in a scary sight. She had splinters from the bench all over her arms and in the skin exposed by the rips in her jeans and a serious cut in her hairline. But the most concerning was the very growing pool of blood coming for her abdomen. He lifted her shirt to find a piece of metal from the bench lodged under her ribs.

"Paramedic needed over here now!"

"Bruce"

"Selina it'll be fine I need you to just breathe" he said in a calm voice. A single tear fell down her face.

"Bruce it hurts so bad," she replied in a meek voice.

"I know I know just hold on help is coming. PARAMEDIC!" Two men in uniforms came rushing over with a stretcher.

"Sir we need you to let go of her so we can get her medical attention." One of them said.

"Yes, yes okay," Bruce replied in a slightly shaky voice. The men picked her up, placing her on the stretcher as she groaned in pain and grips her ribs tightly. Bruce placed his hand on her forehead and ran along with the men pushing, "Careful Selina relax and breathe I am right here."

She looked at him tears streaming down the sides of her face, unable to speak because of the oxygen mask the medics put on her face. They reached the ambulance and lifted Selina's stretcher into the vehicle, Bruce stepping on as well sitting next to her. He brushed her hair off of her sweaty face and grabbed her hand with both of his. She met this eyes again, pleading to him.

"Selina don't worry it'll be okay, everything will be okay." Bruce said feeling so hurt that she was. They finally reached the hospital and they all ran out following Selina into an ER room when a doctor came in and hastily examined her.

"She needs to go into surgery to fix the gash under her ribs, repair the broken ribs, as well as undergo a CAT scan and she the manage of the impact to her head. We are going to take her now and should be out in seven to ten hours." Bruce looked down at Selina who just looked up at him. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of and as she was going in and out of consciousness he lowered down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you," he said so quietly as they startling rolling towards double doors label surgical ward. Bruce standing there watching as she disappeared behind said doors.

Im sorry for the cliffhanger but the next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review, thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating, I had a death recently in the family and just had no inspiration to write until recently. This will be the last chapter of this little series, its a long one, but I am considering doing a one- shot of Bruce and Selina in that photoshoot. But thank you to all of you that were patient with me. **

Selina woke up in a white chemically smelling room and heard a monitor beeping behind her. She sat up but only to be pushed down by the intense sharp pain that struck through her entire abdomen causing her to yell out in pain. Bruce ran into the room.

"Whoa Selina careful you're going to rip your stitches," he said gently lowering her back down to the bed.

"I want to sit up Bruce," a little peeved she was in the hospital. He simply smiled and elevated the upper portion of her bed to a higher level. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well," he said taking a deep breathe and sitting in the chair next to her bed," you were rushed to surgery and the stopped your internal bleeding and sewed you up and then you stayed a sleep for two days. You finally just woke up."

'Two days!' She thought. Bruce noticed the concerned look on her face.

"But it's okay, because the surgery was successful and you're healing really well."

"When can I go home," she asked looking around at all the equipment around and on her.

"I don't know yet we were waiting for you to wake up, I paired the doctor when I heard you so he should be here soon. But you know what tomorrow is?"

Selina gave him a sarcastic questioning look. "What?"

"The gala is tomorrow, which I know is stressful," grabbing her hand. "But I think it's gonna be really fun with you there." The door opened and in walked the doctor along with three nurses and multiple clipboards.

"Hi I'm Doctor Lani and Im here to do your post op, I am going to take a look at the incision and if it looks all good we are going to rebandage, give you some medication, and you ca be on your way." Selina smiled internally at that, her body felt tired and she really wanted to go home.

The nurse lifted up the short the hospital put her in, removed the bandage cover and revealed the five inch gash starting at her ribs and reaching down to her hip bone. It was and an angry pink but was seen into a perfect straight clean line. The doctor walked over after putting on gloves.

"So this looks really good, the swelling has majorly decreased, the stitches held well, and the pink color is just your natural body function, nothing to worry about." He pulled Selina's shirt back down and looked at Bruce. "She is all good to go, I would say no vigorous activities for two weeks and no heavy lifting for three, keep her on the medication you picked up on your way out. It should prevent infection and nasty things from getting in the wound."

Bruce shook his hand, "Thank you so much sir."

"My pleasure," he looked to Selina, " I can tell you're a wild one. Don't strain yourself, let yourself heal." She simply nodded and the doctor left with a brief smile. The nurses began removing all the equipment connected to Selina and Left so she could change into her normal clothes that Bruce brought from her apartment.

"Could we have Selina Kyle's discharge papers and prescription please?" Bruce asked as Selina leaded against him with her head on his shoulder, she felt weak and tired but better than expected.

"Selina," Bruce began looking at her, "there is a lot of paparazzi, I have tried everything but they will just not go away. They have moved to either side the walkway where Alfred has pulled up but they are going to be loud and flashy. Do you think you can handle that or do you want to wait them out?"

She took a deep breath, faintly smelling Bruce in the process, "Ill be fine just … stay with me."

He looked deep into her eyes, "Ill be right here."

They started to walk to the exit and Selina could already hear the cameramen and reporters shuffling outside. The automatic doors opened and she was hit with yelling, flashing, and questions nonstop. She didn't move her feet. Bruce saw her stop and her face go blank.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently guided her forward towards the car. Shading her face from the camera flashes with his hand, and opening the car door for her. Gently guiding her in the car and sliding in behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked with obvious concern written on his face.

"Yeah, Im just really tired." She responded with her eyelids slightly downcast.

"Lay down," he offered opening his arms and flashing a lopsided grin. She gave a small smile and put her head in his lap closing her eyes to fall asleep. As he ran one of his hands up and down her back, while the other gently caressed her hair. She then flipped over and nuzzled her face into his torso falling into a deep sleep.

When the reached home Selina was still sound asleep in Bruce's lap so he picked her up, bridal style and carried her upstairs and laid her on his kind bed, pulling up the duvet over her. Not having the energy to set up a guest bed he changed out of his usual black long sleeve and dark grey pants into a tee Hirt and sweats. And letting sleep over take him.

The next morning Selina woke up feeling much more energized. She looked around recognizing she was in Bruce's large room but more specifically in his bed, she blushed at that thought. Getting up and not seeing him in the bed or in the baths headed down stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Alfred cooking something one the stove, "Good morning Alfred."

"And to you Miss Kyle, how are you feeling?"

"Im feeling better thank you. Do you know where Bruce is?"

"He's in the dining room, and also I put your post-op medication on the table to take with your food."

She smiled, "Thank you Alfred" and walked to the one of the dinning rooms in the manor. When she walked in she saw Bruce sitting away from her reading a magazine and drinking coffee. She walked up behind him kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Good morning" he said.

"Morning" she replied, "whatcha reading?" He moved the magazine towards Selina showing the cover with a picture of them yesterday with Bruce's arm around her waist and his hand shielding her face. "Wow,'The New Celeb Couple.'" Selina flipped to the next page and continued reading the article "The dashing Bruce Wayne seen carrying his newest flame from the hospital's after the Gotham City Park bombing." She closed the magazine talking a seat in the chair next to him and starting to eat the food on the table.

"Newest flame huh? What a title," she said sarcastically.

Bruce grabbed one of her hands and gently rubbed her palms with his thumbs, "Don't worry about what the media says, they are just trying to stir up drama and create problems." She just looked at him in response. After talking a deep breath he continued, "Im having the prep-team come at four o'clock since the gala starts at six."

"Whats the pre-team?" She asked.

"The people who do hair and makeup and stuff, although you don't really need it," he responded winking at her and going to refill his coffee. She gave a small blush and smirk.

"I didn't know you wore make up Brucie." Selina teased. He just gave her a look.

They both showered and the prep team arrived at the manor and started getting the teens ready in two different rooms claiming they needed their 'space'. Selina rolled her eyes at that.

While she was getting her hair and make up done she started to realized how different her life would be if she never meet Bruce those few short years ago, and how much she genuinely cared for him. It was a new sensation she never really realized before and even sitting in that stupid makeup chair for at least three hours made just the tiniest part of her really miss him. But one thing he would not miss was the acute sharp pain coming from her wound, not so nicely reminding her she need to take more pain killers before leaving for the night. Speaking of night, where was she going to stay tonight? Although Bruce and her have had multiple

'Sleepovers' they always happened naturally and never really required communication in the verbal way. Hopefully that would happed tonight and she wouldn't have to worry about it.

After they finished Selina's make up, dressed her, and put on her shoes, they guided her to the main grand stair case where Bruce was waiting at the bottom. He looked up to her, his eyes lighting up and a smile rising to his face. Selina blushed as she continued down the stairs, giving just the faintest of smiles.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase Bruce outstretched his hand as Selina placed her own hand into his. He gently kissed the top of her delicate yet slightly calloused hand, whilst maintaining eye contact with her.

"You look absolutely stunning Selina," he said in a soft and slightly husky voice. She finally got a chance to look at his ensemble, noticing his freshly pressed tux and slicked back hair. And if she wore to be completely honest, he looked undeniably dashing and he made her heart melt just that much more,

"You don't look too bad yourself," she responded, still maintaining a deep gaze into his eyes.

"Shall we go," Bruce asked pestering towards the front door.

"That we shall." They walked hand in hand out the front door and into the Rolls Royce Alfred had pulled up to the main driveway. Then a short drive later they were waiting in a line of cars to get out onto the red carpet entrance. Selina started getting an unsettling feeling in her stomach and looked to Bruce, envious of how calm he appeared.

"What's wrong," he asked looking over to his date.

"Don't all these people and loud reporters, I don't know, intimidate you?"

Bruce scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist with a gently, yet firm grip. "I just blur them out, pretend they aren't there. I like to think it's just me and you walking into an over the top ballroom with a bunch of A-listers."

"Master Bruce we are arriving at the drop off point," Alfred called from the front of the vehicle. Bruce looked to Selina again.

"Just hold yourself with confidence and remember, I am right here." He gave her a peck on the cheek before opening the car door and stepping out into the loud exterior. He then extended a hand out for Selina, assisting her out of the Rolls and stepping onto the pristine red velvet carpet.

There were rows reporters and cameramen on both sides but to Selinas delight they were contained behind velvet ropes and a very sturdy security team. She hooked her arm into Bruce's as they proceed to walk down the walkway, him giving a bright smile and Selina void of emotion.

Bruce leaned in a whispered in her ear, "Just breathe, try to look like you kinda want to be here, it'll all be okay."

All Selina could do was nod, take a much needed deep breathe and tried to paint a more pleasant expression on her face. As well as tightening her hold on Bruce and walking closer to him. Looking a head she noticed there was a curve in the carpet into a backdrop where all the people entering were stopping and posing from the paparazzi to take pictures of them. Selina started to sweat.

"Bruce I can't, this is too much," she states with slight anxiety in her voice. He stepped in front of her while they were waiting their turn and faced her taking both of her hands in his.

"Selina if you can take on Jeremiah Valeska and any of the other lunatics that roam Gotham streets than you can do this. I promise it is a lot easier than it looks, just stay close to me and pretend you kinda like me." He said with a smirk on his face. It was their turn as the couple was directed onto the carpet as the photographers all started yelling to get their attention.

"Bruce, Bruce!"

"Who's your mystery girl!"

"Turn this way!"

"What a cute couple!"

"Smile you too!"

"Can we get a kiss!"

It took Selina a second before her instincts that she did not know she had, kicked in and allowed her to loosen up. She angled her body closer to Bruce's and leaning her head on his broad shoulder, giving a small smile to complement the pose. She then looked up to him, noticing that he was smiling down at her with such admiration. She looked at his eyes, then his lips, then his eyes again, and then back to his lips. Luckily he took the memo and started leaning down towards her face before Selina rose on her toes and gently kissed his lips as well as his hand traveling around her waist and her putting her hand on top of his. Then entire paparazzi went into a frieze of shouting and roaring in excitement with numerous camera flashes going off.

The couple finally broke the kiss, getting one last look into each others eyes, before stepping back to side to side, beaming with smiles, and continuing into the grand ballroom. Bruce leaned down again but still remaining looking forward, "and that is why I love you."

Selina broke into a warm flush and squeezed his hand again breaking into another smile.

The dinner continued as expected, nothing to special happening except some old guy thanking the numerous organizations that donated to the charity, this list of course including Wayne Enterprises.

After dinner ended Bruce took Selina out onto the ballroom floor and gently swaying side to side, until she laid her head onto his shoulder and placed her arms around his neck. Complemented by Bruce wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his body, enjoying the presence and warmth of her body.

"Was is really that bad," he asked jokingly.

"In the beginning yes, I thought I was gonna pass out." Selina responded clearly not enjoying is toying.

"Well good thing you didn't, that would have gotten me bad boyfriend points in front go hundreds of people and photographers."

Then at this point in the event multiple people started coming up wanting to speak with Bruce, with questions raising from business topics to who his date was that evening. And towards the end of the night the same couple for the park came to talk with Bruce and Selina.

"Mr. Wayne, we are so delighted to see that your and your girlfriend have recovered from that horrific bombing. We were luckily not affected by it but were so sorry to hear when you Ms. Kyle was hospitalized." Mrs. Bontry stated.

"Please Mrs. Bontry just call me Bruce, Mr. Wayne was my father. And yes although we were knocked down we were not defeated. Right Selina," he finished looking to his girlfriend. She simply nodded and gave a small and polite smile to the couple.

"And by the way Bruce," Mr. Bontry started, " we were so excited when you and Selina decided to go ahead with the photoshoot, we think putting such as recognizable face on the cover will really bring attention to the animal control system in Gotham City."

Selina slowly looked to Bruce only now realizing what the gentleman in front of her said, "Oh did we now Bruce." Selina said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Bruce nervously scratched the back of his head as the Bontry's waved their goodbyes and hurried away, realizing it was thier time to leave the couple be.

"I just thought you wouldn't do it any other way and it's for such a great cause," Bruce pleaded. Selina started to speak before he cut her off again, "Just give it some thought okay, it means a lot to me."

At that moment Bruces phone rang signaling him Alfred was waiting to pick the two up and head back to the manor. While heading home Selina felt herself drifting off before finally giving in and laying her head against the window.

When they reached home, Bruce walked around to Selina's side of the car and picked her up carrying her up to his master bedroom once again. He gently took off her dress and slipped her into a pair of his sweats and old tee shirt he worn the he was younger. He then came to a revelation that she still had and entire face of makeup on and her hair pulled up in a complex half up, half down situation. He called in Alfred who gently undid her hair as Bruce used the make remover the makeup artists left, and removed all of the product on her face. After this long tedious process and Alfred left the room, he gently ran his hands through her hair and gently massaging her scalp. Only imagining how sore it must be from wearing said hairstyle.

Bruce gently laid her in bed, before getting himself ready to go to sleep after the eventful night they have had. When he slid under his comforters he felt a warm mass slink over to his side and press against his body. Looking down to find Selina nuzzled into his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled at the sight, kissing her forward and wishing her a goodnight.

"I love you Selina."


End file.
